The LIlo adventures of The Wizard of Oz
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, Dorothy and Toto go into the land of oz
1. Chapter 1

(Lilo, Stitch, Juumba and Pleakely were going on a vacation in Kansas. Nani was back in Kauai working at the rental pavilion. The hotels didn't allow aliens in, so they decided to stay in a rented room at the Gale's residents. There they met "Dorothy Gale" and her aunt "Em" and her uncle "Henry". They needed some extra money for their farm. Miss Gulch comes in to check on Miss Gulch. Dorothy's guardians "Hunk, Hickory and Zeke" were busy. Toto scared Miss Gulch because she was mean. Miss Gulch kidnapped him, but he escaped.)

Lilo: Dorothy what's wrong?

Dorothy: I must run away Lilo, so I wouldn't go near Miss Gulch.

Lilo: We'll come with you.

(Dorothy decided to runaway from home to escape Miss Gulch. They a fortune teller, "Proffesor Marvel" he realized that Dorthy has ran away and decided to trick her into thinking that Aunt Em is sick. Meanwhile, LIlo found Splodyhead)

Lilo: Experiment 619 a.k.a Splodyhead, he can shoot plasma.

Stitch:Cousin

(Then a storm was coming, everyone went down to the Storm Cellar. By the time Dorothy, LIlo, Toto and Stitch got there. The Cellar was closed. They were frightened. then Dorothy and Lilo got knocked down and landed into a beautiful Land)

Dorothy: We're not in Kansas anymore.


	2. Lepreponyville

(Then they saw a lepauchaun like pony walking around)

Twilight: Those girls are new in town.

Pinkie Pie: Better reward them with a crown.

Stitch: Leprechauns.

Lilo: Are those leprechauns?

Voice: Actually, their pony leprechauns.

(Then Kristen showed up as the good witch)

Kristen: Hello.

Lilo: Kristen?

Kristen: Yes, Hi Lilo, Hi Stitch.

LIlo: Wow, you look beautiful.

Dorothy: That's a lovely dress.

Lilo: This is my friend, "Kristen" she loves to dress up.

Applejack: Your entrance gave us a ding.

Rainbow Dash: So lets all dance and play and sing

Eric: As Mayor of Lepauponieville I welcome you 4 to our little home.

Dorothy: Your not a pony.

Lilo: Of course not, this is my friend, "Eric".

Eric: Hey Lilo. Let's party.

(The Lepreuponies were rejoicing on having a new visitor, when Darkrai came and ruined the party. He was going to steal the treasured red slippers. Then Kristen used her magic to make the slippers disappear. They ended up on Dorothy's feet.)

Darkrai: The slippers, I'll get them.

Dorothy: What a mean spirit.

Lilo: Yeah, he comes out on new moons.

Dorothy: Now what do we do?

Kristen: You should see the wizard, he has the answer.

Lilo: How do we get there Kristen.

Kristen: You must follow the yellow brick road to go to Emerald City, that's where the wizard lives. Good Luck Children.

(Follow the yellow brick road)


	3. Scarecrow

(They kept walking until they got to a fork in the road. Stitch found a scarecrow that looked like Betty Ann.)

Stitch: Betty Ann.

Lilo: That scarecrow does look like Betty Ann.

Dorothy: Who's Betty Ann?

Lilo: She's our friend, she tells weird stories.

Betty Ann: Of course Lilo.

(Revealing that not only the scarecrow was alive but it was Betty Ann)

Lilo:Betty Ann.

Stitch: Achi baba

Betty Ann: Hi Lilo, Hi Stitch

Lilo: This is Dorothy, she's going to see the wizard.

Dorothy:Yes, I need to get back to Kansas.

Betty Ann: I'll come with you.

(Betty Ann thought she would join them on their journey. They helped her get down and they walked off to the forest.)


	4. Tin Man

(They walked into the forest where they found a tin man that looked exactly like Frank. Stitch try to move him, but found an oil can. He put the oil on the Tin man and he woke up.)

Frank: Lilo, Stitch. Hello hotstuff.

Dorothy: Oh my, who are you?

Lilo: That's, "Frank" he's short tempered.

Frank: Who ya calling short tempered.

Stitch: Frank, be nice.

(They explained that Dorothy was going to see the Wizard of Oz, Frank decided to come for company.)

Stitch: Salsa.

Lilo: Let's go guys.


	5. Lion

As they went deeper into the woods. they wanted to make sure it's safe then they saw a lion.

Stitch: Lion

(Stitch try to attack it, but it was only David.)

David: Stitch!

Stitch:David?

Lilo: David. Your a lion.

David:I know Lilo.

Stitch:Achi Baba

(They explained to the him that they need to see the wizard and David decided to see him too.)


	6. Emerald City

(Darkrai decided to keep them from getting to the wizard, so he decided to let the flowerbed outside the forest be turned into laughing flowers. Once they stepped foot onto the flowers, they laughed. )

Lilo: This is funny, the flowers are making us laugh.

Frank: We must go to the city.

(Kristen turned the flowers back to normal and flew of.)

Dorothy:Thank got let's go to the city.

(They kept walking to the city where they pulled the door for answers.)

Kiki: Hey everyone.

Lilo: Kiki.

Kiki: Can't you read the sign.

(The sign read bell out of order, please knock. They knocked on the door.)

David: The bell seems fine.

Kiki: Now that's more like it, that bell annoys me.

(The city was filled with green stuff and Rock Stars.)

Frank: There's R.A.M(Talking rams walked by)

Betty Ann: There is Taylor Sheep (A Sheep popstar)

Lilo: And Elvis Petsley(A dog version of Elvis came)

SpongeBob: Your a great Audience.

(Then they heard some singing from a yellow sponge.)

Kiki: Is SpongeBob singing again?

(SpongeBob was singing Striped Sweater, until Kiki stopped him)

Kiki: How many times do I have to tell you, "Not to Sing" You'll mess something up.

Patrick: That means I can sing.

Kiki: Your 10 time worst at ruining things more than SpongeBob.

(He played his song, "I wrote this." It accidentally send the gang to the wizard's room)

Gary: Is SpongeBob and Patrick preforming again?

Lilo: Gary.

Gary: Hi Lilo, what are you doing here.

Lilo: We need to get back to Kansas

(Gary explained that he needed them to get a broom from the witch of the west to get home.)


	7. Castle

(While the kids were walking in the woods to Darkrai's castle, they were ambushed by and captured Dorothy, Toto, and Lilo.)

Stitch:Lilo

David: We have to save them

Betty Ann: I have an idea.

(David Distracted the guards with his fierceness and the guards ran away.)

Frank: Let's go guys

Stitch: I'm coming Lilo.

(Meanwhile at the castle)

Darkrai: So, I have both the girls and the shoes.

Dorothy: Why do you want them Darkrai?

Darkrai: Because, they hold a magic power and I want to destroy them

Lilo: You won't get away with this Darkrai.

Darkrai: But I have Lilo.

(Then Betty Ann, David and Frank came in to distract Darkrai, Stitch and Toto freed both Dorothy and Lilo.)

Darkrai: Take this children.

(He threw a flame Betty Ann got caught on fire. As Dorothy tossed out the fire, she accidentally got some water on Darkrai and he became dust.)

Dorothy: It was an accident.

Lilo: Who cares, you freed the place.

(Everyone cheered, revealing that they were brainwashed by Darkrai's magic, as soon as they got back to the palace, they explained to Gary what happened.)

Gary: Now you can return.

(But as soon as they got the broom ready, Toto found a bug and accidentally let the broom go.)

Dorothy: Toto. Now will never get home

Kristen: Don't give up Dorothy.

(Kristen had another way to get her home, Dorothy clapped her shoes together and both her and Lilo said, "There's no place like home".)


	8. Finale

Aunt Em: Dorothy, Lilo.

Dorothy: Aunt Em, Uncle Henry. I'm home.

Uncle Henry: Of course, you were dreaming.

Pleakely: What was your dream

Dorothy: I dreamt I was in the world, where everything was colorful.

Lilo: I had the same dream too.

Dorothy: How do you know about my dream

Lilo: The amulet, it can help me enter other people's dreams.

Stitch: A postcard.

Juumba: We got a letter from Chicago.

Lilo: A postcard from Canalave City?, "Dear Lilo, how are you? The gang and I are going to Full moon Island with our chaperone, "Jerry Lewis" he's a nice guy, and a former member of The Midnight Society. Full Moon Island is Cresselia's home. We wish you were here. Love, Gary." Gary is going to Full Moon Island. Let's go

Pleakely: For what?

Lilo: As a surprise.

(The next day, Lilo, Stitch, Darkrai and Pleakely packed up to meet the Midnight society)

Aunt Em: What about the rent?

Juumba: Almost Forgot.

(Juumba paid the rent and they went off)

The End.

(L: On the next adventure, we learn where did the ponies get their cutie marks and we learn about Frank's Initiation story.)


End file.
